frieza the maid
by Illustrious Ryu
Summary: Hey, I'm back again with a spankin new chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or any of its characters, they are property of Akira Toriyama and Toei animation.

In this fic Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra are between the ages of 5 to 7 ok, let the fic begin ^_^

Frieza the maid

-Namek- 

Right before ssj Goku kills Frieza he decides not to.

"Hey Frieza!" shouts Goku "I've decided that I won't kill you if you swear to be a loyal maid for me and my family for all eternity!"

"Fuck no you fool!" Frieza yells back.

"Are you sure about?!" Goku asks as he begins gathering energy for a spirit bomb.

"Ok ok I'll do it! Frieza shout's in panic.

"Good" says Goku "do you also promise to wear one of those French maid dresses."

"Sure! finally, an excuse to wear a dre… I mean uh, how dare you! You horrible cruel creature!"

"Heheh" Goku laughs to himself "I always knew he was gay."

-many years later at the Son family household- 

"Ding dong" rings the door-bell.

"I'll get it!" says Frieza in his high feminine voice. He goes to the door and opens it.

"Hey _Frills_!" shouts the Vegeta-Briefs family.

(a/n) that's his new nickname they gave it to him because of the white frills on his French maid dress and of course, he hates his new name. 

"Stop calling me that!" he shouts at them.

" Frills, where are Goten and Pan?" ask Trunks and Bra.

"In the living room"

"Thanks Frills!" they say as they dash from the room.

"Don't call me that!" Frieza yells after them.

"Hurry up Kakarot!" Calls Vegeta.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" says Goku who is closely followed by Chichi.

"Ok, let's go" says Chichi.

"What, you're going somewhere?" asks Frieza.

"Don't worry Frills, we're only going to the mall for a few hours, now go do some dusting or something you frilly fucker" says Vegeta.

"You'll have to baby-sit the kids" Bulma tells Frieza. 

"Fuck no, there is no way in hell, I am not baby-sitting those little freaks!"

What will happen next? I'll have new chapters up soon. 


	2. ch. 2

Ok here's the next chapter of Frieza the maid. Enjoy ^_^

Frieza's insult angers the four parents greatly so Goku and Vegeta aim their hands at his head, threatening to shoot their ki blasts.

"Alright, alright I'll do it!" shouts Frieza in panic, remembering the incident on Namek.

"Now that's more like it," says Goku as he and Vegeta lower their hands. 

"See ya Frills," Vegeta smirks as he and the other parents leave, closing the door on the scowling Frieza. 

* In Goten's room * 

Trunks: "Hey, I think I just heard our parents leaving."

Goten: "I think hear footsteps." 

Pan: "Hey, that frilly fucker just locked us in here!" 

Goten: "What! Then how are we supposed to eat dinner!?!?!?!?

Bra: "That's all you think about isn't it!"

Goten: "No, I think about lunch and breakfast too."

Trunks: "We have to bust out of here! 

Bra: "But how?"

Trunks: "Like this," he turns super sayajin.

Pan: "Oh yeah," the other three transform too. 

(Author's note: I'm not totally sure if Pan and Bra can turn super sayajin or not, I don't think they can. But in this they can!)

So the four of them fly off towards Frieza, who's getting ready to watch "All my children" and "Passions."

Frieza: "Ah, now I can relax," he says right before Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra tackle and hog-tie him. "Untie me right now you little bastards!"

Bra: "Shuddup, we're in charge now!"

You got that right! What'll happen next? I'll try to write the next chapter sooner than this one. 


	3. chapter 3

Once again I apologize for the delay, I always take too long to think of stuff for chapters and I'm incredibly slow typer. Anyway is the largely anticipated (I hope) 3rd chapter of,   
FRIEZA THE MAID.  
  
"So, what should we do to him?" asks Pan, staring menacingly down at the captive Frieza.  
"Let's give him a makeover!"  
"Let's use him as a punching bag!!"  
"Let's make him make us a make us dinner!!!   
"Let's let him go!!!!"  
(QUIZZ TIME! Who said what?)  
"Shuddup ya frilly fucker!" says Trunks as he kicks Frieza against the wall. "I know, let's lock him in the closet, then we can do anything we want!"  
"No! Please don't do that, I'll miss Passions!!!!!!"  
"Fuck you ya fuckin frilly fuckin fucker!" Goten yells in Frieza's face.  
"How does such a fuckin young fuckin little fuckin child have such a fuckin fowl fuckin mouth, there must fuckin be a fuckin bad fuckin influence in your fuckin house!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Bra. She grabs the end of Freeza's tail and begins swinging him around in the air until it snaps off of his body.  
"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! You sick BASTARD!!!!!!! Freeza shrieks in rage and pain.   
"Eww! That's nasty Bra! Throw it away!" Trunks says to his sister.  
"No, I wanna keep it" replies Bra clutching the bloody tail to her chest.  
"Yeah, I'll bet you do!" laughs Goten.  
"Yeah, I bet you wanna use it as a dildo, Don't you!"   
"Shut the fuck up!  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was so short and it took so long, I'll try to get started on the next chapter soon. 


End file.
